lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Goes to La La Land
Synopsis Donna dreams that she's in the movie La La Land Story Dreaming of La La Land Ben, Lea, and Donna just got back from the movies, Rocket came in sweeping the floor while Animal glared at him, they had just seen a playing of La La Land. "It's about when a Jazz pianist and an inspiring actress were both drawn together by making their dreams come true." Donna explained, "But they have to face the decisions they make when they fell in love with each other." Then she told Rocket on what would it be like if she was in the movie. Rocket had a feeling that michael would be jealous of Rory. Later that night, Donna was getting into her pajamas while remembering the dance moves from La La Land. Then Chirruit and Baze came in. They told Donna that they were strolling around town when they heard the local band, "Scat Scat Bats" playing Louis Armstrong songs at the The Grille and they gave Chirrut and Baze leftovers. Suddenly, she woke up wearing 50s apparel and was on a bus to Los Angeles. "Sorry for the interruption," the bus driver said, "But we seem to be having some traffic." Donna got in front of the bus to ask what was going on, but saw a familiar face in the car in front of theirs. It was Rory singing Another Day of Sun. Chapter 2: When Mia met Seb After they were singing Rory saw Donna by the bus. Donna started to think that she was like Mia and Rory was like Seb and that they didn't meet until later. Rory told her that he was in Hollywood for a new job and Bailey heard that Donna was on her way to a movie audition. She stepped out of the bus and walked up to him. "What are you doing?" asked Donna Unfortunately, Donna failed her audition. She got her shirt dirty after someone accidentally spilled coffee on her and the director got distracted from a phone call. Donna didn't know where to go now, then she found Emma, Sydney, and Payton coming in, asking how she did at the audition, then they told her that she has a party tonight while singing Someone In the Crowd. Later, Donna, Emma, Sydney, and Payton were all dolled up for a night on the town when they came across a lounge. It was there Donna heard one of the most beautiful songs she'd ever heard, it was the same song where Mia and Seb first met. Inside the lounge, Donna found Rory playing the piano, even though he doesn't play it. Rory was going to his new apartment when he saw Bailey in his room. She was telling him that he needs to get serious, paying his unpaid bills, keeping his job, and get on track with his jazz. Later that night, he started working at the jazz lounge. Plus the boss told him to play what he recommends. For a while, he played Christmas songs. Getting tired of Christmas songs and in need of some more tips, he decided to play from the heart. Unfortunately, he got fired from his job for not listening. Donna tried to get his attention, but he just barged out. Chapter 3: Party Time In the spring, Donna was going through some auditions. Unfortunately, another few fails. Later, she was at a pool party with the girls. There she found Emoji playing, "Whole lotta shakin' goin' on" by Jerry Lee Lewis. In the band, she sees Rory being the emcee for the band. Then Donna requested that they should sing, Why Do Fools Falls In Love by Jack Lymon Later, Rory was looking around when he found Donna drinking by the garden "I remember you," Rory said, "And I admit it I was a little harsh that night. But requesting was too harsh for a serious musician." "You're a serious musician?" asked Donna, "I'm an actress and I need to land auditions. In the meantime, I work at a coffee shop at the Warner Bros. Lot." "Your also a barista" Rory replied as he saw Red and Nick coming, "We got another song coming," Nick shouted, "Hurry up, emcee." Later, Donna was talking with Luis when she saw Rory going off. Donna decided to tag along, which was strange that they keep running into each other. They got up to a hill where they got a good glimpse of Hollywood. Donna and Rory looked at each other in confusion. Donna had a feeling that Michael wouldn't like it, but is glad she's playing along. The next morning, Donna went off to the coffee shop she worked at. Jocelyn Wu was complaining that she didn't get a gluten-free muffin and would ask a refund. That's when Rory came into the shop, thanks to an address book. Donna was surprised to see Rory here. During her break, Donna showed Rory around the Warner Bros lot. From the window in Casablanca to the Costume display from Yankee Doodle Dandy. Donna told her dating experience with Orion while Rory told her about a Samba-Tapa place. Chapter 4: Being Stars While they were filming the scene, Donna remembered from the movie that Mia's aunt was an actress in a traveling theater company. Mia grew up in Boulder City, Nevada, across from a little library. It was there she and her aunt would watch old movies like Casablanca and Bringing up Baby. Plus she dropped out of college to go to Hollywood. Seb, on the other hand, gave her the idea for a one-woman show. Later at a jazz club, Rory explained to Donna that people who hate jazz don't understand the context. He told her that Jazz was born in a little flophouse in New Orleans and it was a 5-language cram house. Then Donna remembered that Mia had a jazz station in her hometown called, "KJAZZ 103" where they have a karaoke party and everyone would just talk over it. Rory told her that he wants to open his own jazz club called, "Rory's". In the original, Seb called his club, "Seb's" and Mia designed a logo for his club. Then Donna remembered something, Mia got a callback for a TV Show, but her timing was up. Rory decided to invite her for research on the shows' theme. On Friday Night, Donna and her friends were at a fancy restaurant and her invited by Kai, Sydney's older brother, and natural thespian. Back at the theater, Rory was waiting for Donna. At the restaurant, Donna was hearing the same song Rory played when they first met at the lounge. Donna had forgotten to meet up with Rory. By the time she got to the theater, she made it by the time the previews were ending. They both touched their hands and seem to notice. As they were about to kiss, the film stopped playing, because of some reel troubles. This gave Donna an amusing idea. They took off to Griffith Observatory. Inside, they saw the constellations of famous zodiac signs. As they were looking, Rory and Donna started to dance to City of Stars. Donna started to smile because Rory was showing her constellations through jazz. She leaned close to Rory and kissed him. Chapter 5: Back to Boulder City In the summer, Donna was in her apartment with Sydney, Payton, and Emma. She was writing her one-woman show. Outside, she caught up with Rory and took off to the park with him. While they were going around, they felt a connection. At a jazz club, Rory was playing a routine with a local jazz band and Donna showed off her jazz dancing. That's when she bumped into Rory's Jazz partner, Aiden. He told her that he was busy looking for combos and Rory suggested that he should do it. Later that night, Donna was finishing up her one-woman show to Rory. Afterward, Donna showed Rory her logo for his club, because no one's gonna come to Chicken On A Stick. Rory liked the idea of the new name. The next morning, Rory heard Donna on the phone about her one-woman show and the future of Rory's club. At the rehearsal space, Rory met up with Aiden and the jazz band. He explained that during his time in the band, they pay Rory 1000 dollars a week. During rehearsal, Rory heard that the band was playing a digital routine, trying to make room for the future. Back in their apartment, Donna found Rory practicing City of Stars on the piano. Donna told him that she quit her job at the coffee shop and has booked a gig for her one-woman show. On the night of their show, both people were waiting for their own shows to start. At his jazz concert, they were performing a jazz retention of Jailhouse Rock. The backup dancers were blocking Rory, making him unnoticed. Donna, on the other hand, made her debut on her one-woman show. Unfortunately, it was a low audience. Without any hope, she decided to head back to Boulder City. In her dressing room, Donna was moping when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. It was Rory, he came to see if she was alright, but she wasn't. Tired of rejection, she decided to go back to Boulder City. Later in Boulder City, she was comforted by her parents and lied down in her bed. She looked around Mia's acting trophies and childhood memorabilia. Back in LA, Rory was playing the piano for the wedding of a friend of Bailey. Rory told his sister that Aiden's backup dancers keep stealing the spotlight, leaving him out. Luckily, Bailey noticed him, because she was his younger sister. Donna told him that there was a movie opening. The actress who was supposed to play the best friend of the main role just dropped out due to billing troubles. This meant only one thing, this could be Donna's big break. Chapter 6: Dreams do Come True, Literally At Boulder City, Donna was playing cards with her father when they heard a horn outside, Rory was telling her about the gig. She remembered that Mia was about to give up when Seb came and told her about a movie gig. She wasn't so sure, but then Ben told her to think of Grandma Leia. In the car, Donna and Rory both rushed to the studio in time for the audition. Donna swallowed her pride and walked into the casting room. Bodhi and Jantrice were the casting directors and were glad that they found her, thanks to Bailey. She was on tour of the studio when she heard the news about the actress quitting. Jantrice told them that they don't have a script and they build the character around the actress. Plus they thought that she could just tell us a story." Donna decided to recite the story of La La Land, in her point of view. After finishing up the part where Mia and Seb remaining friends and finally achieving their dreams thanks to each other, Bodhi and Jantrice applauded and they told her that she starts next week. Outside, Donna and Rory came out and hugged, knowing that her dreams are coming true. Then Rory said, "You realize your dreaming are you?" That's when Rocket came in wearing an 80s outfit and starts playing awful DJ music. Chapter 7: Future Vision The alarm went off, on the radio they were playing, "City of Stars" from La La Land. Donna pressed the alarm and shouted, "Good morning Rosewood!" After she got into a light blue dress, she went down to greet her father and she got out some Chunky Puffs. Ben told Donna that her mother left early to help out with a new shipment of Blackbird costumes, female edition. After Rocket insulted them for letting not women save the day, Donna tossed hot coffee at him. Animal came in with the mail, without eating it. In the mail, there was a letter from Marinette Dupain Cheng. Dear Donna, Adrien and I have been doing great at Kittybug Fashion We just donated 1000 Euros to the local children's hospital. Now children can have fun while they recover. Plus I made a new fashion line based on the movie, "La La Land" Chazelle Coture, after the writer Damien Chazelle. I hope things are going CRAZY at Rosewood, PA. Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. As Donna pressed down Marinette's name, she had a vision. Marinette was walking into a jazz club to see Adrien perform his solo. She walked up to Adrien and he did an orbital kiss with her. A while later, Marinette and Adrien were relaxing at a restaurant talking. Marinette, where Adrien was in the audience. Afterward, they congratulated each other outside and strolled all around the streets of Paris. Then they danced their way through the stars. In another vision, Marinette was pregnant with their first child while Adrien painted the house. A few months later, their son, "Adrien Jr" was born. A few years later. Adrien and AJ were at the hospital, meeting his newborn sister, "Emilie" after Adrien's late mother. Finally, Marinette and Adrien headed off into the city while their, "Aunt Alya" and "Uncle Nino" looked after them. They stumbled upon a club, listened to some music, and kissed. Back in the real world, Ben snapped his fingers in front of her. Then Donna realize that she just got a new power, future vision. She told her father that Marinette's future will be like how Mia imagined if she continued her life with Seb. Rocket was thrilled that Mia and Seb didn't end up together, but Donna didn't mind. She knew that not all stories have a happy ending and that you have to give up things to make your dreams come true. Donna looked at her phone for text messages and saw that Emma was waiting for her outside. She had to go to Playville for their gig. Outside, Donna and Baby Groot caught up with Emma and Emoji and they took off to Playville. The End. Characters Donna Solo Ben Solo Lea Solo Rocket Raccoon Baby Groot Vee Rory Lahela(Dream Fantasy) Bailey Lahela(Dream Fantasy) Marinette Dupain Cheng(Dream Fantasy) Adrien Agreste(Dream Fantasy) Adrien Agreste Jr(Dream Fantasy) Emmy Agreste(Dream Fantasy) General Organa(Mentioned) Bodhi Rook(Dream Fantasy) Jantrice Lounlevrn(Dream Fantasy Miss. Forcible and Miss. Spink(Dream Fantasy) Kai(Dream Fantasy) Mr. Olson(Dream Fantasy) Luis Mairno(Dream Fantasy) Alya(Dream Fantasy Nino(Dream Fantasy) Mia(Mentioned) Seb(Mentioned) Emma Hawkings Red Burke Abby Suso Nora Spier Simon Spier Bram Harris Nick Eisner Notes/Trivia Michael is on the cover instead of Rory, because at the time, Mary O'keeffe didn't know what Rory looked like. In this episode, Donna gets Future Vision. Lea's favorite part of La La Land is the scene at the Griffith Observarory, it reminded her of how she and Ben danced under the stars. Donna mentioned Louis Armstrong's Dippermouth Blues and What a Wonderful World, which were his famous hits La La Land Donna- Mia Dolan Rory- Seb Wilder Emma, Payton, and Sydney- Alexis, Caitlyn, and Tracy Bailey- Laura Wilder Mr. Olson- BillCategory:Dream Episodes Category:Musical Episodes Category:Finished Projects